Talk:Renekton/@comment-188.27.81.63-20120509150427/@comment-5009341-20120511000040
^i like rene a lot, actually he is currently my fav champ, he is superfun to play and i relly like him, but the deficites he has ruin this feeling completly, i once tried 1v1 on TT against irelia(prenerf irelia) -> early game got like 5 kills (irelia 0), pushed the lane to the nexus turret, could not continue to kill the turret, once she got 3 lvls below me she was able to win a fight with ease i lost with multiple deaths, cause she just killed me under the turret, and even though i had ignite and exhaust she dished out insane damage, i lost the game ofc do u call this fair/balnced or something? it is absolutly no fun to be killed by and champ under ur turret who is like 3 lvls behind and got his ass kicked thíll there i mean his brother had also problems, but most the problems where nullified with the buff he got, so why dont make rene viable among equally skilled players, he is NOT viable if u build some armor and health, LW helps against armor a bit, but madreds cost 3800 gold and isnt optimal on him, so lategame u arent very useful (since health and armor scale very well into lategame) ---- btw, squishy refers to his base stats, his base health armor and lifereg are below the average, and the heal from q feels mostly like a bad joke ---- i also used to think that he was good and viable but learning the contrary the hard way over and over again made me come to this conclusion: he is strong and viable if the enemies dont counter him, by countering usually lvling up is more then enough (cause ur base health and armor grow with lvling up), getting additional armor and health results in the fact that renekton deals NO DAMAGE, despite his low basedamage he has strong harass power and can win the lane early game easily (if the enemy isnt op, or got armor already early game), but rene has to stack a lot of ad and armpen to be noticed lategame, which is problematic, cause he needs also tankyness, his cds are balnced for the purpose of harass in the laning phase but way too long for teamfights, and getting 40% cdr is also difficult cause u need the item slots for ad and survivability (yes, i get youmuus and i get zekes, with 10% cdr from runes and masteries, but riven for example doesnt have to get any cdr to get low cds, that is quite unfair) ---- if u want to find out rene weaknesses i can 1v1 u , and show by complete couter build how weak renekton gets im on EU west and my name there is also: Zilla4444 add me if u like and we can make some 1v1 practise (i 1v1 matches i learned how to counter lee sin gp jax(the old) and tryndamere, so going 1v1 helps u holding top lane quite well)